The sign of one
by wibblywobblytimeywimeystuff15
Summary: Nuevos sentimientos, emociones y rechazos son los que experimenta Sherlock durante la boda de John y Mary, acompañado por las palabras difusas y significativas de Mycroft y Molly. Quizá ya es hora de darse cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde para él. Basado en la última escena de "The sign of three". Capítulo único. Johnlock.


**Summary: **Nuevos sentimientos, emociones y significados en su vida son los que experimenta Sherlock durante la boda de John y Mary, entre las palabras difusas de Mycroft y Molly. Quizá ya es hora de darse cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde. Basado en la última escena de "The sign of three". Capítulo único. Johnlock.

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock le pertenece a Gatiss, Moffat, la BBC y a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Notas del autor: **Spoilers de The sign of three (3x02). Lo siento pero este capítulo tan gracioso y trágico a la vez me ha dejado destrozada, así que he tenido que evocar mis feels hacia fanfiction.

Intentar no matarme, ¿vale?

* * *

**_The sign of one_**

Noto como toda la atención está puesta en mi. De nuevo, vuelve a ser mi momento para profundizar en mi corazón e intentar emocionar a todos los invitados. La sala, sólo iluminada por las luces del baile, hacen reflejar los cientos de ojos que, por primera vez, están observándome a mi en vez de yo a ellos. Los músicos que orquestaban una música suave y dulce han parado, mientras carraspeo levemente delante del micrófono, fingiendo no estar nervioso.

Todavía no alcanzo a entender porqué horas antes los invitados y amigos en la boda habían empezado a sollozar o incluso soltar una pequeña lágrima ante mi pequeño discurso. No tenía nada preparado a parte de las fichas las cuales había olvidado, y sólo había intentado sacar lo que verdaderamente sentía en mi interior; un pequeño intento (casi rozando a accidente) que al final resultó conmovedor e inesperado (al menos para mi), a pesar de no entender del todo sus emociones hacia mis palabras.

Respiro hondo, y abandono todo uso de observación para dejar ir mis emociones.

-Damas y caballeros, sólo una última cosa antes de que la noche comience adecuadamente. Lo más importante es que hoy hemos visto a dos personas haciendo sus votos. Yo en mi vida había hecho un voto, y después de esta noche no volveré a hacerlo jamás. Así que aquí, delante de todos ustedes, mi primer y último voto; Mary y John, cueste lo que cueste, ocurra lo que ocurra, de aquí en adelante os juro que siempre estaré ahí. Siempre. Por vosotros tres.

Me miran todos emocionados con sonrisas dulces y enternecedoras, hasta que empiezan a enarcar las cejas y mirarse entre ellos confundidos. _Mal asunto_. Algo he hecho mal. Algo he debido de decir porque..._Oh_.

-Lo siento, quiero decir, por vosotros dos. Los dos, de hecho; he contado mal. -rectifico mientras finjo una sonrisa modesta. Alzo los brazos para que vuelva a sonar la música.- Es igual, es hora de bailar. Pongan la música otra vez.

Salto del escenario a ritmo de _Oh what a night_ y la gente empieza a moverse hacia la pista, moviéndose los unos con los otros, ignorando mi último error. _La gente corriente olvida demasiado pronto. _Camino rápido hacia John y Mary esquivando piernas bailarinas y vestidos abultados.

-Lo siento, eso ha sido más una deducción que algo esperado. - intento disculparme.

-¿Deducción?- pregunta Mary expectante, mientras John sólo hace que mirarme fijamente. Me incomoda, pero miro de recordar los hechos. Hoy necesito ignorar su mirada cristalina; es su boda.

-Más apetito de lo normal, cambio de gusto; Esta mañana te encontrabas mal...Pensaste que eran los nervios de la boda. Te enfadaste conmigo cuando te lo mencioné. Todas las señales están ahí. -recito lo que horas antes había deducido mentalmente.

-¿Las señales?- se cuestiona, alerta. _Mary es una mujer inteligente, ya se lo está figurando. Sabe lo que le estoy intentando explicar._

-Las señales de...Tres. - le respondo, alternando mi mirada en ella y pocas veces en John, quien sigue mirándome esta vez más expectante. -Mary creo que deberías hacerte una prueba de embarazo. Bueno, las estadísticas para el primer trimestre son...

-Cállate. Solamente...cállate. -me demanda John, con un sentimiento de felicidad que no alcanzo a comprender. Mira a Mary por primera vez desde la conversación, con los ojos brillantes como nunca se los había visto, cuando me miraba a mi. _No como ahora._

-Lo siento. -me disculpo.

-¿Cómo lo ha notado él antes que yo? Soy un doctor. - dice mientras sigue mirándola, anonadado; felizmente casado. Le coge sus manos blanquecinas gentil y dulcemente y las acaricia, como si Mary fuera su tesoro más preciado. Como si realmente sólo tuviera ojos para ella.

Supongo que después de todo debe ser así. Ella es su esposa.

-Es tu día libre.- contesto al segundo.

-¡También el tuyo! -me replica, conmocionado.

-Tranquilo, no os asustéis.

-No me estoy asustando.

-Estoy embarazada, claro que estoy asustada.

-No. Que nadie se asuste. No hay motivos para asustarse. - intento calmar sus nervios, pero supongo que estoy fallando estrepitosamente. _Acaban de saber que son padres, es obvio que estén nerviosos._

-Y tú lo sabes, claro.

-¿Yo? Claro que lo sé. Además, ya sois los mejores padres del mundo. - Y John el mejor amigo y compañero que pueda tener. Y si no hubiera saltado desde ese edificio hace dos años, probablemente él habría sido el mejor...- Bueno, ahora que tenéis un hijo en camino ya no me vas a necesitar.

Carraspeo y finjo una sonrisa, a la espera de algunas palabras de apoyo.

-¿Estás bien? - le pregunta John, centrado únicamente en ella; ignorándome por unos minutos y olvidándose por completo de mis últimas palabras. _La gente corriente (aunque John no lo sea, pero en algunos aspectos lo parece) olvida demasiado pronto. _

-Sí.

_Emocionada. Aturdida. Feliz. Emotiva. Enternecedora. Sí, perfectamente bien._

Siento una mano cálida en mi nuca (obviamente la de John) apretándome afablemente, haciendo posicionarme aún más cerca suyo. Hoy no huele aroma a té, sólo a un caro perfume embriagador. Me mira ilusionado y me sonríe, feliz, mientras yo le devuelvo una sonrisa convincente. Poco a poco va desapareciendo, reflejando sólo un pequeño trozo de mi angustia injustificada y él se percata de ello. Dirige rápidamente su mirada hacia un punto lejano e intenta olvidar mi mueca en mi rostro.

-A bailar, los dos, ya. A bailar.- les digo, mientras noto un extraño vacío al abandonar su mano de mi nuca. - La gente se preguntará de qué hablamos si nos quedamos aquí parados.

Ellos asienten, me sonríen y se van yendo mientras empiezan a bailar pegados y haciéndose caricias a unos metros.

Mi sonrisa desaparece, mientras me quedo quieto observando a la gente. Algunos bailan en pareja, otros con sus amigos alocadamente, y los demás van alternándose entre gente que probablemente no vayan a volver a ver jamás.

Mi mirada se cruza con la dama de honor, la chica que me había hecho compañía bastante rato antes, hablando sobre banalidades e intentando buscarle un buen pretendiente sin mucho éxito. Dirijo un par de pasos hacia ella y le sonrío, intentando parecer...Normal. Niega ligeramente con la cabeza, haciendo pequeñas señales sutilmente al hombre que baila junto a ella y me sonríe excusándose. _Comprendo._

Le doy la espalda y me dirijo hacia el escenario, esta vez pasando desapercibido para todos. Doblo la partitura intentando no arrugarla, y la guardo delicadamente en el sobre, antes de echarle un último vistazo.

_"Doctor y señora Watson"_

Ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere Mycroft con inmiscuirse.

No más tazas de té juntos, mientras pienso y el humo se va evaporando a medida que John sopla en su taza; no más maldiciones hacia mi persona tocando el violín a las tres de la mañana; no más noches en vela por John y sus pesadillas; no más sermones sobre lo importante que es comer y dormir...No inmiscuirse más en la relación de John.

Ahora entiendo el significado de las palabras de la señora Hudson y Mycroft.

El matrimonio te cambia: te centras en tus metas, tu familia, tu esposa, tu hijo y ya no hay tiempo para los viejos amigos, o para los que alguna vez pudieron ser algo más. Es una nueva era. Formas un nuevo hogar, apartándote de lo que una vez fue considerado el tuyo (nuestro).

Mientras yo vivo en Baker Street, solo otra vez, sin ser ya mi hogar, porque ya no lo será jamás. Porque uno se piensa que el hogar es un lugar en donde te sientes cálido y confortable, y a veces puede ser así, pero para mí, mi hogar es en donde se encuentre John.

Así que ahora me han arrebatado mi hogar, para transformarlo en el suyo propio y despojarlo de mi.

Dejo el sobre bien cerrado y guardado, mientras cojo mi chaqueta volviendo a esquivar a la gente bailando y termino saliendo al exterior. Aspiro el aire helado de la noche, admirando la inmensidad del cielo, tapado por unos cuantos nubarrones, típicos de Londres. _En menos de quince minutos empezará a llover, primero poco y después aumentará más la intensidad, a juzgar por la temperatura y la forma de las nubes. _No me importa. Realmente no creo que a nadie le importe.

La voz de John vuelve a sonar en mi cabeza, como un eco sin retorno.

_"Brillante" "Fantástico" "Impresionante"_

-Cállate John.- susurro al aire nocturno. _Ya no necesitas halagarme más. Ya no me necesitas. _

Empiezo a andar deprisa hacia mi ya no-hogar.

-¿Sherlock?

Me detengo, volviéndome hacia atrás.

-¿Ya te...vas? - me pregunta Molly, dudosa.

-Supongo que sí.

Ella empieza a andar hacia mi y gesticula para que nos sentemos en el bordillo de la calle. Acepto.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirando al horizonte.

-¿Cómo te has percatado de que no estaba?

-Te he visto salir y...También te he visto mientras observabas a John y Mary bailar.

No contesto.

-Han pasado dos años y creo que sigo teniendo razón.

La miro, confuso. Ella me sonríe tristemente.

-Me refiero a lo de que...Te ves triste, cuando crees que él no puede verte.

-De nuevo en el mismo punto, ¿no?- respondo.

Nos inunda un silencio incómodo, aunque a ella parece no molestarle.

-¿Crees que ha valido la pena? -me pregunta, mirando hacia la calle solitaria.

Ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Hm?

-Te has sacrificado a ti mismo por él. Has hecho todo lo humanamente posible sólo por su vida. Has abandonado tu vida con él y todo lo que eso comporta para salvarle. Incluso...has sacrificado tu felicidad. Y gracias a eso, ahora él está casado y es feliz, sonriéndole a otra persona que no eres tú. Así que dime...¿Crees que ha valido la pena?

Me quedo impactado por sus palabras. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y no puedo contestarle tan pronto como desearía.

-Sí, sí que ha valido la pena.-respondo, cabizbajo, mientras mis rizos azabaches me tapan la mirada.- Hoy está aquí, bailando con su esposa, sonriéndole, y...Estando vivo, gracias a mi. Así que sí, ha valido inmensamente la pena.

Nos levantamos e inesperadamente, ella me abraza, pasando sus pequeños brazos por mi espalda, de una forma un poco ridícula.

Miro al cielo y unas pequeñas gotas se asoman, tímidas, precipitándose en la ahora no tan silenciosa calle.

-¿Molly? ¿Dónde estás? - suena entre la lluvia la voz de su prometido.

-Debo irme, le dije que no tardaría mucho. - se excusa haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Ella tampoco me necesita más. Ahora es totalmente independiente y ha dejado de buscar un amor entre nosotros del que yo creía imposible. Dentro de poco se comprometerá con su novio y con el tiempo también me dejará de lado. No me dolerá, al menos no a tal grado como John.

-Entiendo. -digo mientras le acompaño hacia la sala de baile otra vez- Gracias por todo, Molly.

Me sonríe gentilmente y se va, mientras su prometido la arrastra hacia la pista de baile.

Dirijo una última mirada hacia John.

Está sonriendo a Mary, mientras un anillo de plata reluce con las luces de la pista de baile en su mano. Mira atento los labios de su esposa, y le propina un pequeño beso, hablando probablemente de la inesperada sorpresa del embarazo.

En un último segundo me mira directamente a mis ojos, penetrante. No digo ni hago nada, sólo me contento con abandonar mi rostro de su mirada mientras desaparece su sonrisa.

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho hacia 221B de Baker Street. No tengo ganas de coger ningún coche: sólo quiero andar y que la lluvia me toque. Sentirme fresco. Sentir algo. Sentir que siento. Serenarme. Huir y desaparecer entre las gotas de lluvia.

La intensidad de la lluvia sube y muy pronto se desata una pequeña tormenta, nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado viviendo en Londres. Observo los pequeños fragmentos de luna que se pueden admirar entre las nubes y dejo caer una pequeña lágrima, terminada en mi barbilla.

No importa.

A John no le va a importar.

Al fin y al cabo, una lágrima en la lluvia es algo muy discreto.

_Fin_

* * *

_..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
